1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fuel delivery systems and more specifically to a preheat fuel delivery system which greatly increases fuel efficiency of a combustion source.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous patents directed at increasing the fuel efficiency of some type of combustion source. Some of these patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,186 to Parsons, U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,273 to Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,728 to Cooke, U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,973 to Spangjer, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,601 to Patone.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a preheat fuel delivery system which has an uncomplicated design, may be easily configured for different types of combustion sources, greatly increases fuel efficiency, and may be used with any type of combustion source without having to make modifications to the combustion source.
The present invention provides a preheat fuel delivery system with an uncomplicated design that greatly increases fuel efficiency. The preheat fuel delivery system includes a fuel processor and a bubbler fuel tank. The bubbler tank includes a fuel container, container cover, inlet supply line, and vapor outlet line. The inlet supply and vapor outlet lines are inserted through the container cover. The inlet supply line continues to a bottom of the fuel container. The vapor outlet line may be flush with a bottom of the container cover. The container cover is sealed to a top of the container. The vapor outlet line is attached to an inlet fuel port of the fuel processor. An outlet fuel port of the fuel processor is connected to an intake manifold through a fuel outlet line. The intake manifold is attached to an intake port of a combustion source. The intake manifold includes a fuel inlet port and an air inlet port. An air cleaner is preferably attached to the air inlet port.
One end of an exhaust intake line is connected to the exhaust port of a combustion source and the other end of the exhaust intake line is attached to an inlet exhaust port of the fuel processor. One end of an exhaust outlet line is attached to an outlet exhaust port of the fuel processor and the other end is attached to a muffler. The heat from the exhaust of the combustion source heats the vaporized fuel from the bubbler fuel tank. The vaporized fuel is pulled into the intake port of the combustion source by vacuum. The preheated fuel provides a more efficient burning of the fuel. Exhaust gases from the outlet exhaust port may be fed into the inlet supply line of the bubbler tank to further increase fuel efficiency.
A first embodiment of a fuel processor includes a pair of inlet/outlet plates, at least one heater plate, at least one exhaust transfer plate, and at least one fuel transfer plate. Each inlet/outlet plate includes a fuel nipple and exhaust nipple for attachment of fuel and exhaust lines. A single inlet/outlet plate terminates each end of the fuel processor. Exhaust gases from the combustion source flows through an exhaust transfer plate and heats the at least one heater plate. Fuel flowing through the fuel transfer plate absorbs heat from the at least one heater plate.
A second embodiment of a fuel processor includes a center tube, a middle tube, and an outside tube. Preferably, exhaust gases from the combustion source enter the center tube and exit through the space between the middle and outer tubes. The vaporized fuel enters and exits through the space between the center and middle tubes. The heat from the exhaust gases preheat the vaporized fuel.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a preheat fuel delivery system which has an uncomplicated design.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a preheat fuel delivery system which is easily configured for different types of combustion sources.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a preheat fuel delivery system which greatly increases fuel efficiency.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a preheat fuel delivery system which may be used with any type of combustion source without having to make modifications to the combustion source.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.